Mission Impossible
by xxsparklesnick
Summary: It was one mission. The easiest mission yet, and he even had a further motivation. The job description was simple: kill Isabella Swan, or be killed yourself. Cut and dry, black and white. How he could screw that up, he didn't know. E/B, AH
1. Straight Forward, Easy Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related. :)

A/N: Gaaah. I couldn't help it. I tried so very hard to not write this, but it was so damn hard! It was an idea in the back of my head and it kept screaming at me, 'dude, I'm awesome, frakkin use me!' And how can you deny that little voice in your head? :P And yeah, I know that makes me sound a bit insane, but oh well.

I love this idea, and I just couldn't let it go to waste. Has it been used before? I wanna know, but I think it's pretty original. :) I have knack for doing that every once in a while. Alrighty, anyway. I know, I know, this gives me three stories I have to get to updating, but I just HAD to write this, and it honestly wouldn't shut up.

Anyway, I'll ramble more at the bottom.

Oh, one more thing "Mission Impossible" is totally not a James Bond reference. I just...

It fits. ;) Not like James Bond isn't awesomesauce, but you know.

Go ahead and read on! Keep in mind that this is only the prologue, too. ;)

* * *

I had one mission, one straight forward, easy mission.

There was no way that it could be misinterpreted this time, and it should be a breeze through, compared to my last ones. I needed this, though, and there wasn't a possibility that I could mess this up. I definitely needed this. I needed to pay my rent and support my 'sisters', and so there was absolutely no way I could screw this up like last time.

Besides, James had already lost some of his trust in me, and I was not going to give him more reason to doubt me. I had weaknesses in the past, it was true, but it didn't matter to me anymore. No matter how brutal this might be, it was exactly what I needed to do. I needed to get this done.

The boots on my feet clanked noisily as I made my way towards him. His lips were pulled back into a sly smirk, a cigarette in his hand as he leaned against the wall, blowing the smoke out of his mouth every few moments. "Cullen," he called out in acknowledgement as I stepped closer, and I simply nodded my head. There need not be any greetings, as we both knew why we were here.

"You know why you're here," he spoke, his tone purely business-like, shrugging his shoulders in indifference. "It's quite simple, actually. You find the girl, you get the information, and you kill her off, simple as that. How you do this, I don't care…sleep with her, if you must." He sighed, and I forced my composure to remain casual, trying not to be disgusted by the words - reminding myself exactly why I was doing this, and why it had to be done, one way or the other. "Either way, Edward, I'm not tolerating any mess ups this time."

I nodded my head in understanding, and he smirked, stepping closer. He reached for me, and I felt myself stiffen, instantly turning to stone as his hand reached for my neck, almost as if he was about to strangle me - in the next instant, he had me flat against the wall of the alley, and I didn't have the strength nor the will to fight back against him. "If you do this right, you'll be rewarded greatly. If you screw this up, though," his smirk turned ruthful, and he pressed me harder against the wall, his eyes blazing with obvious enjoyment, "well, let's just say it's your head."

I tried to get myself to realize the stakes that were now against me, and added another reason why I was doing this to my list. I had to live - if not for myself, then most definitely for them. "Understood. What's her name?"

"Isabella Swan. I'll brief you with a bit more info at a later time, but from there, I'm afraid you're on your own." He smiled, slowly releasing me and he nodded off, dismissing me. "Have a good day, Cullen. I wish you luck." He smirked again, showing all of his teeth. "For your sake, of course."

* * *

I made my way back to the old apartment, slowly making my way up the stairs, trying to process the conversation I had just had with James in my head. I knew exactly what I needed to do now, and that I couldn't fail this. With a sigh, I brought the key out of my pants pocket and opened the door to the apartment, smiling at the sight of my 'sisters' lounging on the couch, watching some old movie.

"Hey, Edward!" Alice exclaimed from where she sat on the couch, waving to me. I grinned in return, shaking my head as I came to join them - Rosalie shot me a smile, too, and I turned my head to the screen, though I had no clue what they were watching. I was sure asking would get me a three hour lecture, and besides, I wasn't entirely in the mood to watch a movie.

"How did work go?" Rosalie questioned, speaking again for at least a good few minutes, and pulling me from my thoughts. I smiled weakly, trying not to cringe at the word _work_ - that was hardly what I did.

"It was perfectly fine, thanks for asking, Rose. Everything is going to be perfectly fine, I promise."

I only wished I could believe it myself.

* * *

A/N: So, some things to keep in mind, this is all human, so no vamps, if you didn't already guess.

And, as for Alice and Rosalie, that's all explained later on into the story. If I DO continue this one, god, it's got a really whacked plot line I plan to follow...but that's if I get reviews, of course. ;) Who knows? You might all hate it, even though I think it's a pretty twisted idea. And I love it, because it's got a whole lot of potential for a substance-ish plot, you know?

Another thing is, I diiid it. I broke out of the little trend my human Edwards, and a LOT of human Edwards seem to have. I made Edward a bad buy. Not even a BADASS, I'm-failing-Algebra Edward, but a true and blue bad guy Edward. :) C'mon, don't tell me you don't think the idea of Edward wielding a gun, wearing a black trench coat like in all of those spy movies isn't pretty nifty. :P If not, then I must be insane.

Just a little pointless tidbit, I went crazy trying to come up with a name for a title. I know the current on is lame, but deal. :P

Anyway, I really, really, really want some feedback for this, because I realize it's probably a bit risky, and darker than what you're used to from me. So, this time I'm begging for some reviews, just so I know if I'm on the right track or if that little voice in my head is way off. ;)

Much Love,

Nicky xo


	2. Apparently, I Found My True Calling

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related. :)

A/N: Mmkay, so I'm a little iffy about this, and here's my reasons. Yes, you have to listen to my rambling. Or you can skip it. :PP Your loss!

Okay, one, is I've never written anything like this before. I'm going to tell you right now this isn't going to be a "Edward gives Bella flowers, they fall in love" story. It's not going to be a "Edward realizes he's wrong two seconds after meeting Bella and decides to give up his life of crime" story. This is not going to be a "everything fits together perfectly in a nice little red bow" story.

This is going to be a serious story. There is going to be angst. So if that's not your cup of tea, please just stop now, because my fragile little heart cannot take flames. xD Criticism, yes. Flames, no. If you have a problem, go ahead and address it. Politely.

Second, this chapter is short, and it annoyed the crap out of me, because when I was writing it, it seemed longer. This story is so much fun to write. I figure it shouldn't be, but oh well.

And also, because this plot is a lot more complex than my other story's, and I have a lot of directions I want to take it - and so it's gotten my complete attention, something I didn't want to do. If you like this, then that's great, because you'll probably get a lot of updates.

And, by the way, I usually update twice in one day on new stories - it's become protocol. :P That's the reason for the super quick update.

Now read on for the rather short first chapter.

* * *

James must have screwed up.

I admitted it didn't seem likely, considering that he hardly ever made mistakes when it came down to business. Everything had be precise, planned out, and executed perfectly. There was no time for screw up in James' world, and I was included in that world.

Still, it didn't seem like I was in the right place. At least I hoped I wasn't in the right place. I had been driving around the town for what seemed like hours, and it didn't stop raining once. People stared, 'oohing' and 'ahhing' over my car like monkeys.

I drove a Volvo. What the hell did they drive, cardboard boxes? Not like I would know, because there wasn't another damn car on the road.

I wouldn't put it against James to give me the wrong address and then laugh with glee as I got arrested for driving around for hours - I wouldn't put it against this town to arrest me for that, either. That's all that they would arrest me for, though, because they'd be too stupid to check my pockets. The crime rate here was most definitely not through the roof. No, this was exactly something James would do - screw with my head. Test me.

James was an asshole. He was the guy who took pleasure in other's pain, laughed when people fell, and when they finally got up, he kicked them back down. He was the guy who had three girls a night just for the hell of it, just because he could.

Then again, I was the guy who followed after him blindly, because what other choice did I have? After a while, it became natural, anyway. After a while of doing what you do, you just can't go back. After a while, seeing people die at your feet is like watching the sun set. The secret is to not look into their eyes.

Still, it didn't seem like I would do any of that around here. Forks, Washington. It was small, hardly a speck on the map.

Who the hell lived in Forks, let alone someone who James was interested in? How could someone here possibly know anything of worth?

I rolled my eyes, finally pulling up in the driveway of the house James had given me the address to. I gave a quick look at the house, sighing - it wasn't that big, but definitely bigger than my apartment, and four, sometimes five people lived in that two bedroom piece of crap. Screw these people, living a sheltered life, away from anything that might pollute their innocent minds and their small town air. James must have sent me here just to annoy me, because that's certainly what it seemed like.

Hating the girl I had to kill made things a hell of a lot easier. I smirked to myself, shaking my head. I truly was becoming a sadistic bastard. James would be quite proud.

I reached my hand out, knocking on the door once, wondering what James' story was this time. Live-in tutor, body guard - hah, as if she needed one in this town - or, maybe, I was her piano teacher. James often got a kick out of my love for music. That was the one thing I was unwilling to give up for the screwed up life we all lived. I would not subject myself to the screaming crap James and a lot of the others listened to. Though, I suppose I had told them I already had.

The door opened, revealing a brunette-haired girl, a small smile on her lips as she took me in. I had dressed casually, since James had told me to specifically - a tan turtleneck, and simple blue jeans. I admitted it was a bit different than what I usually had to wear for these kinds of 'missions'. Her eyes were an unusually deep brown, and I nodded inwardly. She fit James' description - I guess I don't have the wrong house.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen," I introduced myself politely, trying to keep my smile kind. Trying to keep my posture as casual as possible. _- And I'm here to kill you. Don't worry, I'll make it fast, _I added bitterly, fighting a smirk. Meeting my victims was always the worst part of the job.

"Oh! So you're Edward." She smiled then, her lips pulling up in what looked like relief, letting out a gentle sigh. "Thank god. You're a lifesaver. I swear, when I saw the flyer -"

Efficient, James.

"- well, I was just really relieved." She smiled again, shaking her head. "And it's not everyday you find a male nanny."

Damn you to hell, James.

A nanny. I was going to be a fucking _nanny_. I didn't know how to look after kids! Actually, I didn't even like kids. I never expected to have any of my own the way I was heading, and all in all, they weren't all that. They screamed, cried, begged, and drooled. They ignored the crap out of me - maybe just because I had never really had the chance to be one.

The girl's forehead puckered, and she bit down on her bottom lip. "You are Edward, right, the professional caretaker? Your boss, James I think, said nothing but good things about you." She smiled, shaking her head.

I grinded my teeth together. The day that bastard dies is the day my life is complete. He would get his, I swear, he would get his one day.

"Yes, that's me," I murmured gently, trying to keep my voice serene, hiding the anger boiling and eating me from the inside out. "Where are the little devils?" I laughed, though it seemed a little forced, even to me, my voice dripping with a little bit of sarcasm I couldn't contain. _Little devils is right. _

She didn't seem to catch onto my mood, ushering me into the house and gesturing towards the two boys who had gathered in the doorway. One of them had their eyes wide, looking a bit frightened - he had a right to be - and the other, a grin that looked like it could split his face open. I already hated that one. Too _happy._

"This is Garrett and Benjamin," she pointed to them in turn, the one with the grin, apparently, was Garrett, and the other one was Benjamin. I smiled what I hoped was a friendly smile, leaning down so I was their height.

"They're not mine," the girl continued, sighing, as if she suspected that mattered to me - obviously thinking I was looking for similiarities between the kids and her. Well, I wasn't, but I suppose that was an interesting tidbit. At least I knew the kids now had something in common with me.

"Oh, and as you know, I'm Bella," she smiled, laughing a bit nervously, as if she had forgotten to introduce herself first. I was sure I already knew what kind of person she was.

They were the hardest to kill.

* * *

The phone in my pocket rang, the noise shrill and annoying, and I groaned, grabbing out of my pocket and checking the ID. The girl - I refused to call her by name - had showed me into a room. It was small, plain, but still, all the same, it was bigger than my room at home, which I shared with Emmett, and sometimes Jasper. Granted, he usually slept on the floor, but it was just the concept.

"James," I growled into the phone, rolling my eyes. I tried to calm my temper, reminding myself who I was talking to. The man on the other side of the phone laughed, and I nearly snapped, the phone held in a white knuckled grip.

"Ah, Cullen. It seems you found your new job," he chuckled, and I knew there was a smirk on his lips. I listened to him exhale deeply - smoking -, trying to calm myself down. "I think we've found your calling. I'm sure you'll love being the nanny."

I bit on my tongue to keep myself from screaming out profanities into the phone - the girl could probably hear from down the stairs. "It doesn't even matter, James. I'm going to get this mission done, and then get the hell out of here."

James laughed again, but I had a feeling my words surprised him - they surprised me, too. I really would like to knock some of his teeth out. "Well, just checking in, making sure you're settled." He let out another cackle, and I closed my eyes, balling my free hand into a fist. "Go take a smoke, calm yourself, Cullen. Don't want you messing up so early."

I was about to shout something not-so-polite into the phone when the girl's voice rang from down the stairs. "Edward, we're having dinner!"

"Be down in a moment!" I yelled back, ignoring James' chortling on the other end of the phone. "Go to hell, James," I mumbled, shutting the phone closed and shaking my head.

He would get his. I would show that bastard. Step one, get this mission over with so I could get out of this god forsaken town.

* * *

A/N: Just want you to know, I burst out laughing a lot during this chapter, when I was reading it over. :) I like my created Edward, but I love my James. He wrote himself. I didn't even mean to make him like that, but he's one of those stereotypical "bad guy bosses", as my little cousin calls them. The one you just can't help but love because they piss you off.

Oh, yeah. ;) I gave James a better purpose.

Plus, Garrett and Benjamin. I was GOING to give them random names, but you know what, I couldn't resist. If I couldn't bring them into the story any other way, whyy not like this? If you read YGL!, then yeah, you probably know I like to do things like this. A lot. :P Plus, nanny!Edward had me giggling just at the image.

I read this over though and I had questions, so if YOU had questions, feel free to ask and I'll do my best to answer. Feedback would be amazing, because it really does help me out, and thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter! Prologue. Whatever.

So, yeah. When you're reading this, just keep the top of the story in my mind. I don't plan on Edward being a pansy.

You don't know how many stories I've read where Edward has a completely out of nowhere moment of revelation

"oh, shit. I need to change. I love Bella, even though I met her like a couple days ago."

End plot. Fifty more chapters of PLOTLESS FLUFF. I luuurve fluffiness and cutesy stuff, I really do, but there's too much out there, and it's all the SAME.

Yeah, not gonna happen. At least not this time. ;DDD

End rambling.

Review or I'll provoke JAMES and then blame it on you.

Love Muchly,

Nicky :)


	3. A Reason to Kill

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related.

A/N: I didn't want to write this before I got my other updates done, but you know what, it called out to me. It screamed, "god, Nick, write it! Write it now, dammit!" and you don't deny that screeching voice in your head that demands you write it. :P You just don't. That's like a new kind of wrong.

Thanks for all those people who like my Edward, and to I am SO relieved that the thought of Edward with a gun is sexy to others, and not just me. ;) You know, being one of a kind is fun sometimes, but going with the crowd is just SO much more in style.

:) I won't make you read my ramblings anymore. Just read this.

And know I actually love this chapter. Wanna know why? 'Cause it wrote itself and it didn't feel ... wrong when I wrote it, like I forced it to come out. So, here you go!

Chapter three.

Three is my lucky number, so you better like it, friends.

* * *

I sighed, looking down at the small stick in my hand, just waiting to be brought to my mouth and pollute my longs with harmful chemicals. Thinking about it now, it seemed highly illogical to start another addiction I couldn't break, and spend more money that I couldn't afford to spend. Alice already had an urge to replenish her wardrobe every month, and it stopped bothering me after a while. She deserved that much, at least.

The phone in my back pocket buzzed, and I rolled my eyes, instantly assuming it was James attempting to give me some more information – information I hardly wanted, nor truly needed. All I wanted was to get this done as fast as humanly possible, so I could get back home at this point. I didn't want time to think about what I was doing – not just to the one I was ordered to murder, but the children currently in her custody.

Children made everything so much more difficult.

Despite my better judgement, I flipped the phone open and brought it to my ear, muttering a quiet, "Hello?" There was a quiet rustling in the background and then a shout from somewhere, before there was finally a voice from the other line.

"Hey, Edward! It's Alice, if you can't tell," Alice's cheery soprano rang from the other end, bringing an involuntary smile to my lips. "Look, I tried to tell Rose that you were on a business trip, I really did, but once she's determined, boy, she's determined. Anyway, before you start to freak out, no, everything's fine and we're all okay, there's no fire …"

I laughed quietly, cutting her off and glancing behind me, trying to see if anyone from the house had heard me. I wasn't truly that far from the window or the door, but it didn't matter much – it wasn't so much the matter of the mission anymore. It was all irrelevent, because the greater part of my mind was focused solely on Alice's voice and the situation back home, something I admitted happened often.

"Hang on a moment, Alice," I cut in, my smile now widening before it could stop it from doing so. "I'm sure you've got things perfectly under control, and you can call me as much as you want. You're not bothering me at all," I assured her, but it made me angry that I couldn't be truthful with her, or Rosalie, or anyone for that matter. It bothered me that I was constantly hiding something from her, but at the same time, it was exactly what I needed to do.

It was the only thing I _could_ do for them anymore, and if that was the case, it meant it absolutely had to be done. The rest of it would all just have to fall into place. After a while, the guilt becomes much less of a hassle. After a while, you start to become just like everyone else in the business.

Heartless and ruthful. If that's what it took, then absolutely, I could be that.

Alice laughed on the other line, and I heard Rosalie's quiet murmuring in the background – Alice answered her, and then I assumed she put her ear back to the phone. "Hey, Jasper just called earlier and asked if he could stay over, is that okay? I know you don't like him here when you're not, but really, he's absolutely fine! I promise I'll keep him under check. I'm talking handcuffs here, Edward! Just one night!" Rosalie laughed loudly in the background, and I smiled at the sound of Alice trying to hush her.

I sighed, trying to decide whether or not I was okay with the older blond boy staying at the house when I was not there. Truthfully, he usually did sleep at the apartment, but he slept on the couch or the floor, and I was there to supervise him. Emmett, on the other hand , I had known for years, and he had my complete trust – he actually moved in with us after a while, and Alice was hoping Jasper would do the same thing too.

After a while, it became like a little group. We protected each other, we looked out for each other – when one fell, we all fell. When one got hurt, we all got hurt. When one was angry, hell, we were all angry.

I quite literally killed for them.

Alice needed my trust, though, and it was something I needed to do. Besides, if Jasper so much as harmed a hair on her head I would beat the living crap out of him when I got home.

"Alright, alright," I mumbled, rolling my eyes. "I'm not completely in charge anyway. Just tell him-"

"I know, I know. You'll beat the crap out of him if he's out of line," she laughed, and I had to smile despite myself. "Thanks, big brother."

I smiled. "Welcome. Tell Rosalie I said goodnight, okay?"

"Goodnight to you too, Ed!" Rosalie yelled somewhere in the background, making me chuckle, and Alice giggled along with me.

"You heard that, I'm guessing. Goodnight, Edward." She paused for a second, and I waited patiently, leaning against the wall of the house. "Hey, can I call you tomorrow?"

I thought about it for a moment, before nodding to myself. "Yeah, sure, kid. Go ahead."

I could practically feel her smiling on the other side of the phone. "Night, Edward." Then the phone clicked quietly, and I snapped it shut, a stupid smile gracing my lips, something that only happened when I talked to them. After a while, you just tend to shut yourself out from the world – it makes the job easier, much less painful, and much less difficult. After a while, it doesn't hurt as much to know how much you're hurting someone else.

"Hey," someone's quiet voice called from behind me, startling me a bit and snapping me out of my reverie. My gaze moved to see the girl, the one who called herself Bella - the one who, very shortly, I would have to kill. "Was that your kid on the phone? I mean, I know I shouldn't be asking, it's a bit private, but I was just wondering. You know, you look a bit young for kids, and with being a nanny and all..." she trailed off, biting hard on her bottom lip.

I shook my head, laughing humorlessly. I couldn't quite find the strength to be sincere with her. I didn't exactly want to be sincere with her, either. "No, it wasn't my kid, it was actually my sister," I explained, wondering why I even bothered to tell the truth. Then again, I did seem to owe this girl the truth, at least. "I live with her and my other sister, and their boyfriends." Why I was being this honest, though, I didn't know.

She looked at me, I swear, it wasn't like she was looking at me. I didn't understand what she was doing, but it annoyed me, because I didn't understand it. Usually, I was good at these things, I was good at reading people, figuring out how they worked, how they clicked – I could see sympathy, I could see kindness, I could see someone who as only speaking to you to be polite, but she wasn't any one of those.

She looked at me like she _knew_. Like she understood something that she shouldn't, something I hadn't told her – and for the moment that I allowed myself to look straight into the soul she was reaching out and letting me see, I was taken completely off guard.

"Oh," she murmured simply, nodding her head. "I understand. Garrett and Ben are actually my uncle's," she sighed, shaking her head, and I almost smiled. She was telling me because she thought I'd understand. She was telling me because she needed someone to tell.

She was telling me because she thought she could fucking _trust me._

She had another thought coming to her. As soon as she let me know what her secret was, right then and there, I'd take it and leave, killing her behind me. Just like that. If only she knew…if only any of them knew. They were all so naïve. They were all sentenced to death the moment I stepped into the house.

I fought back a grimace thinking about how I was the excecutioner, trying to get the images out of my mind, the screaming, the blood, and the murders.

"He died just a while ago, actually." She shook her head, biting down on her lip as if she had said too much. "He just…he left them with me. I didn't even know him that well, and he left them and some stupid key. I have no clue what it's for, but it was all in his will. What was I going to do, refuse?" She sighed in frustration, rolling her eyes, and I had to smile this time. I noted the way when she was frustrated, her cheeks seemed to pink, and her eyes blazed.

Like she thought she was dangerous when she was angry. Like she thought she was anymore than a lamb, a lamb being stalked by a sick lion.

A sick lion whom desperately needed the money to pay the rent and keep his damn sisters alive, but a sick lion nonetheless.

It was then, with these thoughts, that I put the bits and pieces together, James' words ringing in my head.

"_She's quite literally the key to fortune, Masen," _he had chuckled, shaking his head, "_find that key and how to use it and I will give you part of that small fortune."_

"Well, I guess I shouldn't be blabbing all of this out to you, huh?" she mumbled, rolling her eyes, but giving me a nervous smile. "I'm off to bed soon. Try to get some sleep, too, big day tomorrow."

I nodded my head absently, watching her go.

* * *

The bedroom door wasn't locked.

I creaked it open gently, very careful not to wake the sleeping girl in the bed. If I worked fast, I could have all of this done by the morning and be back to James before the next day was over. I worked best in the night, and the cold air made it easier to do what I needed to do. If I just got this done quick, I wouldn't have time to think about it at all.

The drawers were all empty besides some useless crap and some jewelry she had stuck in there – and probably never used, by the looks of her. I smiled at the thought, inwardly wondering what Alice would have to say to that, before shaking it off.

I would _not_ think of Alice while I was raiding someone's bedroom, just hours away from silencing them for good.

The floor creaked under my feet, and I held my breath, glancing towards the bed, only to realize that she hadn't woken. I smirked to myself simply – it was a good thing she was a sound sleeper. She had just made this ten times easier, not like it hadn't been easy from the beginning.

It wouldn't be too hard to find it. My eyes caught on the safe on her dresser, and I had to smirk to myself. It had to be it. She knew it was important to her uncle, so she would have stashed it away. It only made perfect sense. I could get this all done in hours.

Mission accomplished. I just wanted to get the hell out of here. I just wanted to be back at my crappy two bedroom apartment with the only reasons I bothered living anymore.

I was about to crack it open when I heard it.

The sheets behind me rustled, and at first I though t she had woken, but she hadn't, not at all. Instead, she was muttering in her sleep. At first it was just low whispers, and then it gradually got louder, her head thrashing, her legs moving under the covers, her body squirming. She looked small and defenseless like that, having a nightmare…

She looked like _me._

I reminded myself to think the way I was supposed to. I needed to get this done. I remembered my plan, I remembered my promise to James, I remembered how easy this was, I remembered how easy it would be to kill her, I remembered how the longer I waited the more agonizing it was –

And then she whimpered a quiet, "no, please. Don't leave me…"

"_Mommy, don't go! Please don't go! Mommy…"_ _the little boy cried, tears streaming down his ivory cheeks. "Don't leave me…"_

With one last look at the small bedroom, I closed the door behind me.

* * *

A/N: Hope this gave you more insight onto what kind of person Edward is, and what he's been through.

I got a little glassy eyed at the last part, but you probably won't. After all, I know more than you. ;) But still, it made me feel bad for him, and though we all love to hate the bad guy, hey, here's a look into the bad guy's mind. I dunno, this story is really fun to write, so I hope it's half as fun to read.

Plus, I read this and I had questions, so if YOU have questions, go ahead and ask and I'll try and get back to you. Though, my response may just be like "oh, I talk about that later, keep reading". :) Fair warning, right?

So with all that said, I'd LOVE if you gave me some feedback, because that's amazing.

And like I've said many times before.

...Uhm.

I dunno. I'm out of bribes. How about, I smile when I get reviews.

So when you send a review, you're giving me one smile. and I'm usually in the room with the people who live with me for the time being, well, sometimes, and then they smile because they see me smile. And or laugh at my lameness and random outbursts of giggles. Either way, you make them happy.

Point is. Donate a smile and or laugh, review.

Ooh, that's catchy. :) I think I'll use that.

XO,

Nicky


	4. A Perfect Shot

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

A/N: I haven't written for this story in forever, and so here I am, updating. :P I got inspiration and I had to write this one out fast, so hopefully it's still good. Thanks so much for the feedback and reviews. I'm in a bit of a hurry so, guess what, I don't have a lot of rambling to get through today. XD I have been extremely busy, though, so if you're waiting on updates from me, expect them really soon!

Thanks a bunch, and please enjoy your share of badguy!Edward for today. :P I promise I'll be updating this one more and regularly, so if you like this, don't worry.

* * *

It would have been so much easier to just kill her when I could. In the morning light all of the reasons I had for not doing it right then had seemed much less important, much more emotion-based, and very, very weak. The argument of why I _should_ – I'd get back to my home, my family, I'd get James off of my case, I wouldn't have to babysit to snot nose kids – seemed much stronger at the moment.

"So, Mister Edward, what are we gonna do today?" Benjamin piped up quietly, his lips spread back into a grin, one that was missing a front tooth.

"Yeah! We can play games, or watch a movie, or we could go to the park!" Garett added, his grin wider, much less shy, but even more irritating. My mood was already a record low at the moment, because somehow I knew I had failed.

But I couldn't _regret it._ It was one of those strange feelings where you know what you should be feeling, you know why you should be feeling, you know what you should think and why – but you just can't. It's extremely aggravating.

Go to the park. When was the last time I had stepped foot into a park unless I was ordered to? Alice and Rosalie were all fully grown, it wasn't as if I had to look after them. Occasionally I'd clean up their messes, but it was all grown-up things like a failed Biology test or something of the sort. I couldn't help but think back to when Alice had failed this test in Sophomore year and I had stepped up with her all night studying, just so I could get her to pass.

Because they deserved a life, I honestly and truly believed that. They didn't need my screwed up one, they didn't need to fight and kill and attack to stay alive like I did. They all had a chance, and damn it, I'd do my best to give it to them. If it meant I had to kill and fight and attack and scream and swear to stay alive, then I'd do it. It didn't matter what the consequences were, because it wasn't like I had a choice.

Kill or fucking die yourself, those were my options.

"How about we just stay here?" I suggested, pulling myself out of my thoughts with a hopeful smile, one that was forced and fake. I had experience, but these kids didn't need to know that. I tried to remind myself, to stop the sick feeling in the pit of my stomach, that they'd have a chance too, even if I took out their guardian. Wouldn't they?

_Yes. Yes, they have to. You have to do it, Edward. _

_Think of Alice and Rosalie. _

That was somehow always my inspiration, as screwed up as it was. I was always thinking about my sisters when I killed, thinking about how Emmett was the man of the household while I was gone – and that always made me snort, made me pull the damn trigger so I could get the hell back home. Now shouldn't be any different, not really.

"Sure!" Garrett agreed, as enthusiastic as he always was, that bright grin still apparent on his face. I hated that grin. I hated those stupid green eyes of his.

"_Sure!" the little boy giggled, his green eyes sparkling, his grin the size of –_

Hell no.

"What'll we do here?" Benjamin questioned, biting on his bottom lip with what teeth he had kept in his mouth.

Damn. I thought I had gotten out of this. Didn't kids this age know how to entertain themselves, anyway? Shouldn't he be able to find a way to keep himself busy for even just a few minutes so I could call James and give a status report before I got my ass kicked later? The problem was, I was dreading that, because I knew there wasn't much status to give. I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell him I had found the safe or not, because I didn't even know if it was the right one.

And Isabella Swan was most definitely still alive, currently in her study writing while I was forced to watch her kids, like the nanny that I had been made into.

So I knew I should sneak off into a bathroom and leave them with a movie or a television show, but I couldn't bring myself to do that, so instead I made my way into the bathroom and instead opened my phone and called a different number, wondering what was wrong with me when I waited for it to ring. What was I honestly going to say?

"Hello?" an excited voice rang out on the other line, a voice that made me smile. There was quiet whispering on the other side of the phone, and then I heard everything and realized I was being put on speaker phone. I wish I could have helped it, but a small grin spread over my lips at Alice yelling at Jasper to shut up in the background, even though I knew he was there anyway.

Brother knows best.

"Hey, guys," I responded simply, keeping my voice low, just in case the brats were somewhere near the bathroom door. I heard Emmett call his greeting from the other side of the phone, though it was a little fuzzy – I got horrible reception here – and something about having everything under control.I seriously doubted it, but as long as they didn't burn the house down I suppose there's nothing that can be done.

"Edward!" Alice called from the other line, giggling – nervously, I noted. Something was definitely going on, but I couldn't ask about that now, I knew I had to get back out there soon, and what I had to ask was even more embarrassing. "I was going to call you later, I thought you'd be at work now. What's up? How's the job?"

"The job is going fine, but the thing is, one of my patients has kids, and I'm not too sure what to do with them," I admitted quietly, because I hated lying to them if I could help it.

An aspiring doctor, taking house calls, apparently.

_That's what I should be doing, _that annoying nagging voice at the back of my head reminded me, but I ignored it the best I possibly could.

Rosalie snorted, and I had to chuckle under my breath at her attitude, wondering what had happened while I was gone, but not quite sure if I wanted to know. "Get them all coloring books or something," she suggested, and I nodded my head at that, even though she couldn't see it. Coloring books, that was easy enough, and I didn't have to pick out any movies for them to watch or start to play any games, I could just watch from afar.

"No! Bake cookies!" Alice chirped happily, and seemed hissed quietly at the suppressed laugh from behind her, which I knew to be Jasper's.

Do they all think I'm an idiot? Better than a murderer, probably.

"Or brownies," she continued, and I could imagine the child-like grin on her pixie face, something I always loved seeing, it made me think I was doing something right for once. The thing was, Alice had always been a happy child, and I knew she'd do great, somehow. I knew she'd go far, and that was enough to keep me going to get her there, along with Rosalie and their tag-along boyfriends.

Brownies, though? Cookies? I didn't know how to bake, and I definitely wasn't going to try now.

"_Mommy, look, I'm baking!"_

"_Oh, what a mess you …"_

Fuck.

"That sounds good," I murmured, distracted.

"Okay, well, go check to see if there's some mix, and then you'll need eggs, and milk, and – "

"Read the back of the box and call us back later, Edward," Rosalie laughed into the phone, and I had to smile at that, too. "Everything's fine here."

Those little liars, I could hear the nervousness in her voice. They truly were terrible at it, but I couldn't blame them – they weren't like me, and they didn't need to practice, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I could hear the chuckling in the back of my room, and now it was both of them who hushed Jasper, and I had to suppress my own laughter.

"Bye, Edward!" they both chorused into the phone, and I had to smile as I snapped it closed.

* * *

"I've got the milk!"

"I've got the eggs!"

"Ooh, I wanna stir!"

"No, Ben, I wanna stir!"

"No, me!"

"No, me, Ben, me!"

"Me!"

"_Me!"_

Who the hell knew kids could screech that loud? I had a feeling that Bella could hear him upstairs, and it made me want to quiet them down. It wasn't like it mattered much, because that novel of hers would probably never get finished anyway, and I was only pretending to be a nanny.

"You can both stir," I sighed, trying not to roll my eyes.

I can't believe I was in my victim's kitchen _baking brownies_ with her young children. This had to go against some kind of assassin code, or something, because it just didn't seem right to me. I wished I could regret taking Alice's advice, though, as I watched them scurry back and forth between the sink to measure the water and the milk to the bowl where they happily mixed their creation, because at the moment I couldn't. It was exactly what I had tried to hard to forget, and somehow, I wanted them to have this.

All children deserved to have this, and if I had to make their lives that much more miserable, the least I could do was make the last days as cheerful as possible.

I helped them pour the mix into a baking pan and then let them take over and set it into the oven while I set it to the correct heat and a timer. Garrett was grinning as wide as always, nearly bouncing on his feet while Benjamin looked rather proud of himself, nodding his head as if he had just surpassed the skills of a master chef, and that was a face that I couldn't help but chuckle at.

"You think Mommy will like the brownies?" he asked, turning to me with a wide smile, and all I could do was nod.

I knew I had to kill her tonight, because I knew I had to get back to my family, and if it waited any longer I wasn't sure I'd even go through with it, like always. James knew I was fast at figuring these things out, perceptive – that's why he sent me on a lot of these things, where he didn't know the exact location of what he needed to obtain. Basically, he knew if I didn't kill her by tonight that I was stalling, especially if I didn't call.

I had to get my act together.

Baking brownies with young children was cute, but now it was time to get to business.

* * *

"Thank you so much," Bella was gushing, a huge smile on her face, and she leaned forward. I wasn't sure what she was going for, but she hugged me then, and I was as still as a statue. Her arms were wrapped around me tightly, and in her eyes there was an innocent gratitude, an honest look. She had these unusually deep brown eyes, and all the time they looked like doe's eyes, like she couldn't possibly do anything wrong, like she had nothing to regret.

Like she had no clue about the cruel world around her, and I both envied her and loathed her for that.

Usually by now my victims realized I wasn't who they thought I was, usually by now there was suspicion in their eyes, and that's usually when I took them out, because what other choice did I have? But this girl didn't have any clue, none whatsoever. She looked at me like I was worth something, like I was something, like I needed a hug and thanks for keeping her kids occupied for a couple hours.

She was one of the few genuine people in this world, and I wasn't sure why I couldn't hate her for that when I knew I should.

She pulled away when she realized the embrace wasn't going to be returned, a bright smile on her lips despite the deep maroon blush now forming on her cheeks, possibly from embarrassment. "Sorry," she mumbled, and I shook my head, still lost in my own thoughts. It was now or never. It was all going backwards now, because I was learning more than I should, I was getting attached. I watched her as she stepped back, clutching the gun in my pocket carefully.

"I always feel so terrible leaving them to their own devices while I work," she went on to explain, a sigh escaping her lips. I tightened my grip in my coat pocket, bringing it out a bit. I had perfect aim, I wouldn't miss. There would be no screaming, and I could make it as quick and painless as possible.

"They're always so rowdy, and I always feel horrible that I have to work so much," she sighed, shaking her head sadly. "But someone's going to have to pay the bills, right?" she laughed then, throwing her head back, and I tried to ignore how beautiful that was, how her hair fanned around her like this halo of innocence.

Innocence I was about to taint, to stifle and suffocate forever. I gripped the gun tighter, pulling it out further.

"When I saw them with those brownies, well," she giggled, shaking her head. "They were so proud. I'm glad I hired you."

She shouldn't be. The gun was almost all the way out by now, I got ready to do what I had to do, trying to remind myself why I was doing this. Did she not notice my hand?

_Rosalie and Alice, Rosalie and Alice, Rosalie and Alice…_

"I never had much of a childhood, I just wanted to give them what I could. I hope I'm doing a good job." She looked so sad then, like she felt she was failing. I knew that look anyway.

"_I can't do anything right! I just want to give them the life they deserve! Damn it! Everything I do is so screwed up, Emmett. I just want to give them the fucking life they deserve, and it's never good enough – I can't be Dad, and I want to be, I want to be him so bad –"_

"Well, anyway, goodnight, Edward. Sorry you had to listen to me rant," she laughed again, and gave me one of those heartbreaking smiles, her full lips pulling back, her innocent face shining in the moonlight. "Get some sleep, okay?"

I nodded numbly.

She turned, and I had to the perfect shot of her head, right there. If I aimed and shot now, she'd be dead almost instantly, and I'd be back to Rosalie and Alice in the morning. I could find out what they had been hiding to me, I could gain back James' trust and possibly get to stay home for a bit longer, and …

She walked into the house and shut the door, turning to give me one last smile.

* * *

A/N: Mmkay, so this story is a lot of fun to write out, and I know exactly where I'm taking it to. :) I really do like writing Edward like this, and the thing is, even through all of his crimes and stuff, I think he's really still Edward. /nod At least I do. And yeah, there's not obvious romance right up from the beginning, but I think that makes it even better.

So, little by little you learn more about Edward and his family, and the life he's built up for himself.

I think the italics can be a little confusing, but basically, they're "flashbacks", if you can't figure that out. :P Sorry if that was confusing, I only realized that about halfway through.

I think I'm back on track with updating this one, and I really want your feedback and thoughts and all of that, but you know me, I'm still a review whore.

So, review, please? :)

Love Always,

Nicky


	5. Now Or Never

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.

A/N: YAY! I finally updated this story! Poor thing, it's always so neglected. The truth is, I do love this story, really I do. I fell back in love with this story, because I feel like it's one of the deepest, with the most background and I dunno, it's just really fun to write. :P Mhm, so that's my take on this little story, and now on to ranting about the chapter.

First of all, this is an intense chapter, and it sets up the rest of the story, so yeah. I also am in love with this chapter, and I won't tell you why, but I'll let you have your own opinions. :)

Again, thanks so much for the lovely reviews and the support, you're all amazing and I love you to tiny little bits. :DDD

Read on, now.

* * *

_A teenaged boy watched as the man, his mentor and his _father_ for the majority of his life, the only one he ever had, fell limp to the floor. He didn't move, not even an inch, but he could see the spreading blood on his figure, he could see where the bullet had hit him not moments before. His breath was caught in his throat as he watched him take his last breaths, turning to look at him one last time. His lips moved for a moment as if he was wanting to say something, just a few last words, but there was another loud bang._

_He could only watch in horror as his father-figure let out a toe-curling scream, turned on his side …_

_And died. Gone. Dead. _

_Forever, nothing left but a lifeless corpse swimming in a pool of maroon._

_He had been too weak to jump in front of the bullet. He could have saved him, he could have been alive right now. He had done everything for him, he had been planning to send him to medical school – his dream. He could have had everything._

_He loved him, and now he was dead._

_There was a chuckle from the other side of the room, and he turned to see his father's murderer, a gun in his hand, the gun that had killed his father. Green eyes swam with hate and the boy stepped forward, hasty – but the man was quick, and he grabbed his arm and twisted it._

"_Now, now, boy," he began, grinning like a mad man. "Don't you know this is for your own good? That man never loved you anyway. You were the heir _

_to the Cullen fortune, nothing more, like a vessel waiting to be used. Why do you think he adopted you? Did you think it was out of love?"_

_He laughed at him, shaking his head. "You silly, silly boy. This man never loved you. You're nothing but an orphan, a kicked puppy that was easy to delude, you and your spoiled orphan sisters."_

_He watched as the man circled him angrily, clenching his fists together tightly as soon as his arm was released, angry tears streaming down his face. He had to do something…_

"_But I can change that," the man continued, smirking at him, shaking his head. "I can make you something, something great. You'll do well to listen to me, unless you'd like to find your sisters in a very," he tapped his chin in mock thoughtfullness, shrugging, "unbecoming situation, that is."_

"_I can make you a man, Cullen. A real man."_

_Then the gun was thrown to his feet._

"_What do you want to do, Edward? Tell me."_

"_I want to kill you!" The agonized, tortured scream ripped out from his throat, pulsing through the room as he glanced once more at the dead body of Carlisle Cullen, trying not to cry anymore._

_His shaking fingers picked up the black gun, his whole body trembling now. _

"_Good. Very, very good. You'll do well to remember that."_

I woke up in a cold sweat to the shrill and demanding sound of my cell phone, trying to pull myself together long enough to bring the phone to my ear and answer it. My eyes closed tightly as I tried to think of why I had dreamt of _that_ night, the night where my whole life was altered.

"H-Hello?" I croaked into the phone, trying to find my voice, hoping it was Alice or Rosalie, who somehow always knew how to calm me down. They were truly the only ones who understood me anymore, and I loved them for it, as much as I was told not to.

"Cullen, you sound like hell," James voice rang out on the other side of the phone, condescending and mocking, and I tried to pull myself together enough to answer him properly. "It's eleven, have you been sleeping on the job?"

I checked the bedside clock, noting that it was in fact around noon, wondering why Bella hadn't woken me up – she had chosen not to disturb me, I suppose, and James was right. I should have woken up much earlier than this, but then again, I should have been out of here by now, too.

"No," I answered curtly, trying to keep the hate out of my voice from the dream I just had, the memory.

"Cullen," James' voice warned me further, "remember what we have at stake now. I know you want to get those girls of yours to school, now don't you? And what about you? I'm sure there's something you want. I can reward you if you get this done. Now, tell me, how is your mission coming along?"

I grimaced, rubbing a hand through my reddish-brown hair, and trying to figure this out myself. What did I say to him? If I told him I found the key he'd most definitely want me out of here by the end of tonight, which I could most certainly do. I could be back home by tomorrow, perhaps a bit longer than I expected, but still rather timely.

"It's coming along just fine, James," I answered simply, feeling a lump forming in my throat. I was digging my own grave, because I was sure he could hear the distraction in my voice now.

I always let those damn dreams rule my emotions. Those reacurring nightmares that I always tried to convince myself were just nightmares but were, in fact, reality.

I had been right there to watch Carlisle Cullen die, the only person who had bothered to pick me back up after my mother and father, the only person who had bothered to give me a life. He had been my mentor, my father-figure, he had told me everything about right and wrong and how to live and survive -

And then I had turned around, picked up that gun, and followed his murderer blindly.

And I didn't fucking regret it, either. If I had died that night, so would those girls, bouncy Alice and beautiful, witty Rosalie, and I knew that I had to have made the right decision. This was my life now, this was my purpose.

"So, is the girl dead?"

I don't know why it bothered me that he didn't use her first name, because it honestly shouldn't. I knew I couldn't lie about this one, because he'd expect me to be halfway back to Chicago if that were the case.

"No, not yet. I found the key though, and the mission will be complete by tonight, James."

I tried not to grimace at what my words implied, because I knew that now the deal was set. Before midnight, Isabella Marie Swan would be dead, and there would be no buffer this time. I needed to live, I needed to be there for my sisters, and this mission would get me there. I would get James' trust back, and most importantly, I'd be back at the crappy two room apartment to tell off Jasper, to roll my eyes at Emmett, and just be there.

Where I belonged. Where I wanted to be.

"Excellent, Cullen. I hope to see you soon, then."

Then the line was cut.

I could only hope that those kids found their Esme and Carlisle Cullen.

Because even for just a little while, I had felt like I was loved, and James' words rang through my mind, repeating themselves over and over, making me feel sick and alone all over again.

_Silly, silly boy. That man never loved you._

* * *

I had looked for an opportunity to kill her all day, but she gave me none. First she was cooking me breakfast, bacon and eggs, and insisting that I eat so I had strength. I had growled under my breath at that, knowing that if I killed her now I would be killing her in front of the children who were scurrying around to help, and I couldn't bring myself to do that.

James might be that much of a bastard, but I wasn't about to taint the poor kid's minds, not when I planned for them to have a life beyond this.

Then she was writing, and I couldn't bring myself to kill her then, because maybe if I let her write today she'd be almost done, and I could get her published in memory of her, under a pen name or something. It wasn't like I cared, but it was the least I could do for the kids. They'd want something to hold onto, and I sympathisized with them, as annoying as they were.

The dreams always made me like this, as much as I hated it. They made me feel the emotions I had locked away for years, something I had never liked. Even when I tried to ignore them they found their way back, and when I told James, he had simply stated I was getting weak and it was time to fuel my anger.

He had killed someone right in front of me, suggesting I go do the same.

And that girl had been fucking _innocent,_ in the wrong place in the wrong time, walking the city streets alone – a mistake she paid for with death, and something that still made my stomach churn at the thought.

A little death always hardened someone up, so perhaps that was just what I needed.

The death of Isabella Marie Swan.

I followed her around all day while she babbled to me, and all the time she was sending me these grins and these smiles and these _laughs_ – and she never talked about me, or asked about me. It was always about her, and her job, and her life, and the kids, and what she wanted to do when she was published. It was always like she was confiding in me, like I mattered, like she trusted me when she shouldn't.

"So, when my uncle died and I took the kids," she was explaining, as she went around dusting the living room, something I realized I should be doing, and wondered if she did, "I wasn't sure what to do at first. I was young, and here I was, with two kids. They were sweet, though, and they helped me along the way. I really do love them like my own children. I even let them call me 'Mommy', though it makes me feel old."

And then she did that thing where she threw her head back and let out this laugh that made her hair fall back over her shoulders, and her eyes did this weird sparkling thing, and brown eyes shouldn't do that. They were so deep though, and I had to smile, though I knew I shouldn't. Her doe eyes were focused on me now, and she smiled in return, something bright and goregous.

"I have sisters," I somehow found myself saying, "and they're like your children to me. Our parents died young." They were murdered, but she didn't need the details. It wasn't like she'd know this, because tonight she would be dead. I supposed a bit to information about her killer wouldn't do much damage, now would it?

Her eyes softened at my words as if she understood, and she put a hand on my shoulder, and somehow, I _knew_ she understood. She didn't pity me, it wasn't the same as that, it was something different. "I know how you feel, really, Edward. It's hard, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I managed to mumble, cursing my luck. Of course I'd be assigned to kill the only person who did understand me, but that was the thing. Maybe that was why I should kill her now, to save her the stress.

Look how I had ended up. I was a screwed up, cold-hearted bastard, who killed for money and smiled at death because it meant I got to be where I wanted to be.

I was everything Carlisle had taught me not to be, but I pushed that thought away, suddenly angry again.

I had to do this.

I was a selfish bastard, and it was now or never. The more I talked to her the more I understood her, the more I realized how the same we were – last night when I had been fighting sleep, I listened to her turn on her stereo, and it had played the sweet melody of Claire de Lune, a piece I had always loved, though I had tried to hide desperately.

James would have laughed and insulted me about it, and before I knew it, I would be back down on the bottom where I could barely pay the rent again.

She understood my situation, and everything about me that even I didn't understand, in only a short few days. She had entranced me with her laugh and her smile, and enough was fucking enough.

I grabbed the gun from the pocket of my jeans, aimed it at the back of her head, and watched as she turned around, her mouth open as the words died in her throat. She looked terrified, her doe eyes wide with fear and utter surprise, and I shook my head.

It absolutely disgusted me. I shouldn't have looked into her eyes.

"Don't. Move," I commanded, and my fingers moved to pull the trigger down.

One, two, three, it would all be over.

There wasn't time to think or back out this time.

Her or me. Now or never.

I held my breath, aimed, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

A/N: This is honestly probably the biggest cliffhanger I've ever done, and I won't say anything because I'll give way too much away if I do. :P Please stay with me, though, becuase I promise you will be surprised if you just hang in there and read the next chapter, alright? You know me, I'm not one for quick endings, so obviously there's more to this story.

:) I'd love to have your feedback and your opinions.

By the way, I felt for Edward when I was writing about his dream, I felt sick, and it fueled my hate for my James even more, even though I love the sick little bastard. :P So, yeah.

Basically, I'd love your reviews and your opinion, and thanks so much for all the love.

Have I tooolddd you lately that I looove youuu? :PP

I am so sick. I think the cold medicine might be making me a bit loopy, but then again, it might just be me.

Your call.

Yours,

Nicky xo


End file.
